Kisu Yori Mo Hayaku
by Hattori Mici
Summary: Setelah kehilangan orangtua mereka, Sakura dan adiknya berharap bantuan dari satu saudara ke saudara yang lain. Bosan terus-menerus berpindah-pindah, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti sekolah dan bekerja untuk menghidupi adiknya dan dirinya sendiri. Ketika mereka duduk di bangku taman, guru itu muncul di depannya dan setuju untuk menikah. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? /Prologue/DLDR


**Faster Than a Kiss  
****  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Hattori Mici**

Warnings : typo(s),**OOC**,abal,pokoknya aneh deh.

Tolong jangan Flame aku ya… soalnya aku baru di FF. kalu memberi kritik dan saran yang membangun aku tentunya seneng banget… Sankyu^^

.

.  
.

Caracter in this story's :

**Sakura Haruno**

Sakura berumur 16 tahun, kelas XI. Ia adalah seorang gadis cantik berambut pink panjang hampir selutut. Tapi dibalik wajahnya yang cantik, ia memiliki karakter yang begitu cool tak segan-segan menggunakan kekerasan apabila ia melihat orang lain tertindas apalagi ada yang mengganggu adik kecilnya, Garra. Sakura adalah gadis yatim piatu.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Sasuke berumur 24 tahun, seorang guru Bahasa Inggris di sekolah Sakura. Ia adalah pria agak culun dengan kaca mata yang membuatnya tampak lebih dewasa dari pada umurnya. Ia tinggal terpisah dari keluarganya, karena ia ingin hidup mandiri, ia tinggal disebuah apartemen. Ia memiliki sifat yang terkadang kekanakan, ia adalah orang yang lembut dan pintar masak!

**Garra Haruno**

Garra adalah adik kecil Sakura, Ia adalah balita imut berumur 4 tahun, diumurnya ini ia masih berbicara dengan logat yang cadel. Ia selalu memanggil Sakura dengan Pinku yang artinya 'pink'

.

.

**Perhatian! Fic ini masih pengenalan alias Prolog:D**

**Sakura's POV**

BUGH! Terdengar suara benda beradu keras.

"Kau… sekali lagi kau sebut gadis itu 'gendut'…-"

CRACK! "-Kau akan tahu akibatnya"

Aku Haruno Sakura Kelas XI C, di Konoha Senior High School (KSHS) umurku 16 tahun. Di sekolahku, aku terkenal sebagai gadis cool yang sering menggunakan kekerasan. Yeah, tapi aku melakukannya karena suatu sebab. Aku adalah seorang gadis yatim piatu, yang aku miliki hanyalah adik kecilku… Haruno Garra.

"Arrrgh! Awas kau Kaca mata! Kau menghalangi jalanku" ujar seorang cowok bernama Yahiko, yang baru saja ku pukul karena berani-beraninya menghina gadis sembarangan.

"Sakura-san! Kau dengar? Dia menyebutku kaca mata! Tolong marahi dia!" terdengar seseorang berteriak sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Yahiko yang sedang menutupi jidatnya yang berdarah karena ku benturkan di tembok kelas tadi. Dan yang berteriak itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, 24 tahun, seorang guru muda berkaca mata. Ia adalah guru Bahasa Inggris disekolahku.

"Tak apakan?!" ujar Yahiko lagi

"Itu bukan masalahnya! Pergi saja! Lalu kenapa Sensei menangis kepada muridnya?!" Kataku

"Maaf aku tidak bias membantu, karena Sakura-san _Hijō ni kūruna…_" ujar Sasuke sembari tersenyum.

**End Sakura's POV**

_Untuk kebalikan orang seperti kami, kami… memiliki sebuah rahasia …_

.

"_Tadaima_…"

…_Itu…_

Saat Sasuke membuka pintu, tersuguhlah seorang gadis bermbut pink sepanjang lutut dengan wajahnya yang merona berkostum maid manis, rambut panjangnya diikat ekor kuda tinggi, berikut adik kecil lucu yang berpakaian sama. Haha lucunya Garra diakan balita cowok, kok pakaian cewek? Iihh imuttnya..

"S-selamat datang sayang~ K-kau mau makan malam atau mandi… atau.."

"atau Casu mau Galla ?" potong seorang balita berambut merah bata, dengan logat cadelnya.

… _Kami berdua telah Menikah… tanpa perayaan, hanya… ya… sensei telah mendaftarkan pernikahan kami, pernikahan kami telah syah secara hukum._

"Uwoooo… aku mau Garra-kunnn…" teriak Sasuke gaje sembari memeluk gemas Garra. *cengo*

**Psst. Jika Sakura dan Garra tidak menyambutnya dengan kostum 'penyambutan', ia tidak akan memasak makan malam.**

_Sejak orang tua kami meninggal karena kecelakaaan setahun yang lalu, aku dan adik kecilku pergi entah kemana terluntang lantung tanpa tujuan. Saat Sensei memperhatikan kami... 'Ayo datang kerumahku!'…_

"Garra-kuunn… kau sudah menyiapkan piring-piringnya?" Tanya Sasuke dari dapur

"Yaaa. Galla juga sudah menyiapkan piling dan sumpittt…"

Terlihat Sakura hanya terduduk didepan meja makan. #istri macam apa ini? *bugh*

"Wahhh pintar ayo kemariii"

Sakura tersenyum.

"Nah, ini imbalannya.." ujar Sasuke sembari menyodorkan permen lollipop.

_Sensei begitu murah hati, penuh dengan kehangatan. Bukan hanya membuat hati Garra meleleh, tapi juga… hatiku._

'_kenapa ada dua Kamus bahasa Inggris-Jepang disini? Ah! Benar ini punya sensei! Lebih baik ku kembalikan'_

Sreeet. Terdengar suara pintu bergeser.

"Sensei… terimakasih kam-"

Kata-kata Sakura terpotong, ia hanya memandang Sasuke yang sedang focus dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang berserakan diatas mejanya, berikut headphone yang tersemat manis ditelinganya. 'Dia… sangat tampan' pikirnya sembari merona…

"Nn.. ada apa? Maaf aku tadi tidak mendengarmu"

"Eng, S-sensei terlalu bekerja keras. Sampai larut malam seperti ini. Emh, menjadi seorang guru pasti menyulitkan. Baiklah terima kasih untuk setiap hari! Aku juga akan giat belajar " ujar Sakura sembari tersenyum lalu menyodorkan kamus yang dibawanya.

"Baiklah aku kan membuatkanmu teh, tunggu sebentar…" ujar Sakura lagi

Greeb.

"Tidak, Tidak… Baumu… sangat enak, itu saja sudah cukup" ujar Sasuke sembari mencium lembut tangan Sakura.

BLUSH!

"Selamat malam…" sambungnya sembari tersenyum.

"Yo! Garra-kuun, Ayo pergi kesekolah!" ujar Naruto tetangga sekaligus sahabat Sasuke. Naruto selalu menjemput Garra untuk pergi ke preschool. Sekalian satu arah dengan tempat kerja Naruto.

"Hati-hati ya Garra.." ujar Sakura sembari mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Garra.

"Ya Pinku(panggilan Sakura dari Garra)"

"Hey Garra-kun apa yang dilakukkan pasangan Suami-Istri, Guru-Murid ini? Apa yang dilakukan Teme?" ujar Naruno sembari berkedip nakal.

"DOBE!"

Ini telah sebulan sejak kami melaksanakan 'kehidupan pernikahaan'.**kami bukan pasangan suami-istri yang normal! Bahkan kami belum pernah beciuman! **Tidur pun terpisah, aku tidur dengan Garra sedangkan Sensei tidur dikamarnya.

.Di sekolah.

"Baik silakan mendengarkan konstruksi dari kalimat ini…" terlihat Sasuke tengah mengajar di kelas Sakura. Sakura memandangnya lekat_. 'Sensei adalah seorang guru, tentu bermasalah jika ketahuan memiliki hubungan dengan muridnya sendiri' batinya_

"Sakura-san… kau tidak boleh selalu berkelahi seperti itu…" ujar Sasuke

"A-aku… maafkan aku… aku karena aku… Sensei ter-terkena banyak masalah" ujar Sakura menunduk dengan tubuh bergetar menahan tangis.

"Aku baik-baik saja… aku minta maaf.." sambungnya

Sasuke tersentak. " Sakura-san… tapi aku.."

Sasuke menarik Sakura kedalam ruangan kosong dibelakangnya. Lalu memeluknya lembut.

"Aku tak percaya bahwa kau baik-baik saja Sakura-san…"

"Sen..-"

"Aku takut, kau akan pergi dan menghilang…" Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura lembut menatap emerald Sakura dengan mata Onxynya yang tertutupi Kaca mata.

.

"I-ini disekolah, itu aku… ah aku per-permisi…" ujar Sakura kikuk dan Merona.

"Maaf, ayo kita kembali kekelas."

"Kau mendapatkannya?" terdengar bisikkan dibalik semak dekat jendela

"Ya, aku mendapatkannya" sahut yang lain.

Tak terduga ternyara, dua anak berandalan yang habis dihajar Sakura tadi, melihat kejadian barusan antara Sakura dan Sasuke.

_Aku tidak akan pergi kemana pun. Aku tidak mau pergi._

"Pinku, Galla membuat oligami untuk Pinku… satu lagi untuk Casu.."

"Wahh.. Sebuah cincin?" Tanya Sakura tersenyum

Garra mengangguk "Kata Emili-chan, menikah pelu cincin "

_Aku…_

Sakura memandang takjub, dengan wajah yang merona tipis, memandangi cincin itu dengan terharu.

"Arigatou… Garra.. aku sangat senang!" ujar Sakura tersenyum lembut terlihat air mata disudut matanya. Entah kenapa Sasuke tertohok tatapannya menyayu lalu tersenyum melihat Sakura yang memeluk Garra erat.

"Aku berikutnya" ujarnya sembari menunjuk wajahnya dengan tampang innocent.

_Aku suka mereka. Termasuk Sensei dan kehidupan ini. Karena itu aku ingin berubah menjadi lebih baik untuk Sensei._

Saat ini Sakura akan pergi berbelanja bahan makanan. Tiba-tiba…

"Hey!"

"Kenapa kau disini lagi?"

Ternyata duo berandalan yang dihajar Sakura kemarin. Garra memandangi sang kakak yang dihadang oleh dua pemuda sangar dari atas balkon.

"Cih! Aku tidak akan menyerah dikalahkan oleh gadis seperti mu! Haha kami memiliki foto kau dan Uchiha-sensei itu. Jika kau tidak ingin foto ini tersebar, cepat ikut kami!"

Mata Sakura membulat.

Di lain tempat.

"Ah akhirnya aku benar - benar membelinya" ujar Sasuke sembari memandang tas kecil yang ada digenggamannya sekarang.

"Bukannya itu Sakura-chan? Itukan 2 berandalan…" Tanya Naruto saat melihat Sakura dikelilingi oleh dua pemuda sangar

"Dobe-" Sasuke melempar tas kecil yang ia bawa lalu melesat ketempat Sakura.

"Tuan, ini orangnya!" ujar dua pemuda itu. Bersamaan dengan itu keluarlah dua pemuda lagi yang jau lebih terlihat kejam dan mengerikan.

"Dia sangat manis" ujar salah satunya. Sakura tak bias bergerak kedua tangannya telah dicengram dari belakang. Saat salah seorang preman itu mendekati Sakura

Staab. Meluncurlah sebuah suriken origami tepat mengenai kepala botak sang preman.

Itu Garra… ia menangis sembari melempari preman-preman itu dengan suriken origaminya.

"Ow! K-KAU! ANAK KECIL!"

"Apa yang kau lakukkan pada adikku! Heyaaa!"

BUGH! Sakura menendang keras preman yang mendekati Garra.

"Arrgh. Kau…" Preman itu mengarahkan tangannya untuk menampar Sakura dan…

Plaak. Sasuke datang menahan tangan itu sembari memeluk Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukkan pada **Istriku**?"

"ISTRI?!"

Bugh! Bugh! Sasuke menghajar habis semua preman yang menganggu Sakura. Sekarang Auranya yang lemah lembut itu seakan sirna, berubah dengan aura yang mencekam. Dan akhirnya para preman sangar itu KO hanya tangan kiri Sasuke.

Sasuke melepas kaca matanya " Jika kalian berani menggangu atau menyentuhnya-"

CRAACK! Terdengar suara mengerikan dari kaca pecah yang digenggam Sasuke, ia menutup mata Sakura agar Sakura tidak melihat betapa horornya ia saat ini.

"-aku akan segera mengirimmu keneraka"

Gulp. Dalam hitungan detik pun semua preman itu ngacir gak bersisa.-?-

"Se-sensei… kau ti-tidak menyentuhku s-sama sekalikan? Ka-karena kau tidak punya pengalaman… layaknya s-seorang w-wanita…" Tanya Sakura menunduk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah

Sasuke merarik Sakura dalam pelukannya "Tentu, akan ingin mengikatmu layaknya seorang pria juga… tapi, sebagai seorang dewasa aku berpikir… kau masih 16 tahun, apa kau bodoh? Jika kau ingin membuatku dan Garra senang kau memerlukan tanggung jawabmu. Jadi, bolehkan aku memberikkan 'simbolnya' padamu?" ujar Sasuke sembari menunjukan box yang berisi sepasang cincin yang cantik. Sakura terperangah.

"Ini sangat cantik…" ujar Sakura dalam pelukan hangat Sasuke

**_Faster Than a Kiss_**

To be continued...

.

.

A/N: Haiiiii ? *Buagh! OMG! Fic baru lagi? Fic lain masih terlantarr, duh gomen. Ampuni Mici ya, soalnya fic ini terus terngiang di kepalaku, apalagi udah mau ujian Kyaaaa…. Maaf-maaf. Sebaiknya….

.

.

**Err... Keep or Delete? **

**Ripiu pleaseeeeeeeee :D**


End file.
